Be With You
by sosonim
Summary: Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku. Aku juga tidak sedang berkencan. Tapi ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. BTS fic. Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin/GS/AU/DLDR.


**Be With You**

.

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Other Cast

.

AU| GS |Rate M | Typo(s)

 **.**

 **Note : Saya hanya meminjam nama member BTS dan group lainnya untuk kepentingan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Aku tidak begitu menyukai pesta. Tidak untuk alasan apapun. Tapi atasanku baru saja mendapatkan promosi jabatan dan aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi karyawan baru yang baik. Aku menolak bergabung dengan mereka dilantai dansa. Aku tidak suka menari. Adikku harus membuatku mabuk berat agar aku bisa berdiri disana.

Setelah gelas ketiga aku akan pamit pulang dan mengatakan bahwa adikku akan berkunjung. Well, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Mereka pasti akan mengerti.

Aku berjalan ke meja bar, memesan segelas tequila sebagai minuman penutupku malam ini. Orang-orang dilantai dansa bersorak saat dj memutar lagu milik coldplay. Aku meneguk tequilaku dan melihat orang-orang yang sepertinya jauh lebih mengerti bagaimana cara menikmati hiburan.

Orang terakhir yang ingin aku lihat disini adalah mantan pacarku. Tapi dia berada disana, berdiri didekat pintu masuk terlihat menakjubkan seperti biasanya. Dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan kemari. Ini bukan seperti yang aku inginkan.

Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Itu tidak membantu karena ia sudah lebih dulu melihatku. Dari sini aku bisa melihat beberapa wanita mencoba menggodanya, satu dari mereka sepertinya tidak akan segan menjatuhkan gaunnya disana, berbaring dimeja bar. Memikirkan itu, aku sepertinya muntah sedikit didalam mulutku.

Aku menghabiskan tequilaku yang tersisa setengah hanya satu kali tegukan. Memesan satu gelas lagi menyalahi aturan yang sudah kubuat sebelumnya. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan empat gelas tequila.

"Hai." Ia menyapaku. Entah bagaimana caranya tangannya sudah berada di daguku lalu menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

Aku terkesiap, dengan cepat menarik bibirku menjauh. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu."

Ia mengedikan bahunya. Mengisi bangku kosong disebelahku. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku suka."

"Ku pikir kita tidak lagi berkencan."

"Apa salahnya aku mencium orang yang aku sukai."

Aku memutar mataku. Meneguk tequila baruku hampir setengahnya. Jika wajahku memerah, ini hanya karena aku sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas lebih. Namjoon tertawa, ia melambaikan tangannya pada bartender memesan segelas wiski. Aku menggunakan waktu berhargaku untuk memperhatikannya sebentar. Jika kalian berfikir aku sudah kebal dengan ketampanannya, itu salah besar.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku berada disini?" Aku bertanya setelah ia memergokiku menatapnya.

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya mengerutkan alis.

Aku menghela nafas, meneguk tequilaku kembali. "Ayolah Kim Namjoon, ini bukan sebuah kebetulan."

Ia tertawa. Aku senang melihatnya tertawa dan aku makin membenci diriku sendiri.

"Kau tidak menjawab telponku, dan kau juga tidak membalas pesanku." Ia berhenti untuk meraih tanganku lalu menciumnya. Aku langsung menariknya, kupikir ia tidak menyukai itu. "Ayolah, sayang." Ia meraih tanganku lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. Membiarkannya. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?

"Lalu?"

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau memiliki adik yang baik."

Aku berdecih, bersumpah bahwa karir Kim Taehyung akan berakhir mulai esok pagi. "Well, aku tidak mengatakan pada Taehyung dimana aku berada."

Ia tersenyum lagi membawa tanganku kebibirnya. Wajahku memerah, aku merasa panas mulai menjalar ditubuhku. Sial.

"Tidak sulit mencari tempat seperti ini yang dekat dengan kantormu." Ia melihat ke orang-orang. "Ini tempat yang membosankan."

Aku mengedikan bahu, tapi membenarkan dalam hati.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu pergi dari sini?"

Aku menggeleng lalu meneguk sisa tequilaku. Ini adalah yang terakhir, tidak ada tambahan gelas lainnya. "Tidak aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Ya, kau memang bisa melakukan apapun sendiri."

 _Apapun?_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." Ia memberi jeda. "Ke tempat yang tentu saja tidak membosankan."

Aku memincingkan mataku menatapnya. "Jika itu di atas ranjangmu dan telanjang, jawabannya tentu saja tidak." Ya Tuhan, itu terdengar bodoh dan memalukan.

Namjoon tertawa. Aku memutar mataku sambil memasukan ponselku kedalam tas.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu, tapi jika kau mau, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya."

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa mendengar ucapannya membuat perutku bergejolak.

"Dalam mimpimu saja."

Ia tersenyum tipis. Aku baru saja melangkah tapi tangan Namjoon lebih dulu menarik tanganku mendorong tubuhku kepelukannya lalu menekan mulutnya kearah mulutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku melototinya, dan ia hanya menanggapiku dengan tawa kecil.

Tangannya menekan pinggulku semakin mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menyentuh wajahku. Sarafku seperti kesemutan. Aku memalingkan wajahku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawa pulang mobilmu nanti."

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Aku meletakan tanganku dibahunya. Mencoba mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, sayang." Ia menundukan kepalanya dan bibirnya sudah ada di atas bibirku. Oh sialan!

Aku memukul bahunya. Mendorongnya lebih kuat. "Terserah kau saja. Dan berhentilah menciumku."

Aku menghentakan kaki dengan keras berjalan ke lantai dansa, berpamitan dengan teman-teman kerjaku. Aku mendengar Namjoon tertawa dan mulai berjalan dibelakang. Ketika melewati orang-orang aku berfikir bagaimana jika aku membiarkan tangan seorang pria berada di pinggulku dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Namjoon. Tapi membayangkannnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

Namjoon menungguku di dekat pintu. Aku melalui kerumunan wanita-wanita yang sedang berusaha menggodanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih tanganku. Samar-samar aku mendengar si pirang berbokong besar mengumpat dengan keras. Aku melihatnya sekilas, seperti berbicara dengan mataku. _Jika kau tidak cantik, setidaknya jangan membuat dirimu terlihat murahan._

"Ayo, sayang."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai, ada yang suka BTS disini? Seperti biasa saya publish fanfic pasaran lagi.

See you next chapter ^^


End file.
